Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (a.k.a Downfall Hitler or Internet Hitler) is the main character of the movie Downfall and in the parodies. In the parodies, he always rants about things that piss him off and the antics that Fegelein pulls on him. He is mostly seen planning random plans which Jodl will always object to, and when he is being informed by Günsche. Nearly every one of his plans has ended in failure, with only a few being successful. List of plans In every Hitler plans scene, Hitler is planning for an attack, a search for Fegelein, or simply to buy something useless. Hitler will then involve Steiner and the map of Berlin (Which belongs to Krebs) into his plan. Krebs will then mention fish in Hitler's plan or suggest a way to improve the plan which Hitler will agree to. Then Jodl will object to the plan and then Hitler will shouts at him and insult his bald head. Here are the plans and the results: Personality Much like all the other Hitlers, he is hot-tempered, and is somewhat known to rant about anything that pisses him off. In the parodies, he is known to be a hardcore gamer(Actually he sucks, even get killed from the beginning when playing multiplayer games) and likes War Games, especially Halo Games since he is a massive fan of Halo. He was originally a Xbox fan, because of the Microsoft company screwed up everything in Xbox One, Hitler decided to buy PS4. He was later known to hate the Xbox company, sometimes even make fun of their name, changing it into XBone. He owns a Windows computer. He hate most politicians and always wanted to attack them, but sometimes his attack plan can be ruined by Fegelein because Fegelein reduced his attack skill. He is also known for hating Justin Bieber, whom he attacked before with his Pencil of Doom. He even sent someone to shoot him instantly, but somehow he survived. His favourite food is cabbage and his least favourite food is baked beans. Interestingly, he has an opposite attitude with the other Hitlers, which is he doesn't hate the Jews while the other Hitlers were known for hating the Jews. He even stated that he doesn't has any problems with the Jews in the video of Hitler interviews Inglorious Hitler. Health Hitler suffers from Parkinson's disease and has an uncontrollable farting problem. Funny enough, the real Hitler suffered the same disease. Relations with other characters Eva Braun Eva is Hitler's wife. Though she rarely connects with Hitler in the parodies, her only main appearances is when she asked him for shoes and for him to retire, which he gets annoyed about. Blondi Blondi is Hitler's dog. He is shown to have loving care for her and will get annoyed if anyone insults her. Hermann Fegelein Fegelein is Hitler's brother-in-law (after he married Eva). He is always pulling antics on the Führer. Hitler has forced everyone to search for Fegelein and kill him. Joseph Stalin Stalin is the leader of the Soviet Union during the War and has had a rivalry with Hitler. Heinrich Himmler Himmler was once one of Hitler's most loyal military commanders (losing only to Goebbels) until he found out that he was negotiating with the allies, since then he has hated him. Hitler also orders him to do random tasks; such as unclogging the toilet and giving him a bath. Every time Himmler fails to do his task, Hitler would call him an incompetent bastard. Joseph Goebbels Goebbels is Hitler's most loyal general who is always by him side no matter what Hitler's idea is and he was the only one not to complain about Hitler's uncontrollable farting problem. Although Hitler still calls him by the name Skeletor. Alfred Jodl Hitler hates Jodl because he keeps on objecting to his plans. He mostly ends up insulting his bald and shiny head. He has even planned to have Jodl fired, replaced and even eliminated. Otto Günsche Most of the time, Hitler gets annoyed by Günsche when he keeps informing him of the obvious or the irrelevant. Other Hitlers Hitler normally gets into arguments with the Other Hitlers about who is the best Hitler, the biggest rivalry is between him and Inglourious Hitler, in which they ended up causing a battle between the two, Hitler then killed him in Hitler kills Hitler. Famous Quotes Trivia * Even though this Hitler is from the movie Downfall, he often claims that he is the real Hitler, saying that the real Hitler is a fake Hitler. He and the real Hitler are shown to be completely different. * In all of the Hitlers, Downfall Hitler is the only Hitler who doesn't has any conflict with the Jews. * Downfall Hitler can be shown has a heart of concerning about the world, in the videos Hitler reflects series. * He is the only person in all of the United Reich who can't find Berlin. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Führer Category:Nazi party Category:Reichkanzler Category:United Reich